kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Meta Knight
Dark Meta Knight is the secondary antagonist and a boss character Kirby must fight twice in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. So far only appearing in a single game, Dark Meta Knight was created by the power of the Mirror World, and was made in the likeness of Meta Knight himself. When Meta Knight found that the Mirror World was in danger, the mirror created a copy of his dark side, and Dark Meta Knight came to be. In Radish Ruins, he disguises himself as Meta Knight and is called ? ? ? during the Boss battle. Dark Meta Knight bears a great resemblance to Meta Knight. The main difference between the two is their coloration. While Meta Knight's design is somewhat vibrant, Dark Meta Knight is gray and dark (perhaps in reference to his original design). Dark Meta Knight also possesses a very different mindset, having almost no sense of honor or chivalry. He has a dark gray body and has bright red shoes. His mask is basically the same as Meta Knight's; however, official art shows a large scar on one side. He wears a torn navy blue cape and has glaring yellow eyes. His sword is now silver and has a blue sapphire embedded in its hilt. Although not making an actual appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Dark Meta Knight appears in the sub-game Card Swipe. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Dark Meta Knight is responsible for trapping Meta Knight in the mirror and breaking the mirror into eight pieces. He is the boss of both Radish Ruins (under the alias of ? ? ?) and later inside the Dimension Mirror. In neither of the two battles does Dark Meta Knight actually offer Kirby a Sword before the battle, a thing that the real Meta Knight would normally do. However, alongside Cutter, a Sword copy pedestal appears right before the battle (in Radish Ruins). The stars he makes give Sword. As the boss of Radish Ruins, Dark Meta Knight disguises himself as Meta Knight, and even fights exactly the same way. After Kirby defeats him, Dark Meta Knight's mask is split in half. Just as Dark Meta Knight flees, his disguise begins to fade, revealing his true form. When Kirby encounters Dark Meta Knight in the Dimension Mirror, he uses exactly the same disguise. However, the real Meta Knight watches from above and points out (for Kirby) who the impostor is. When this happens, Dark Meta Knight decides to reveal his true form and begins another fight with Kirby. His attacks are basically the same attacks Meta Knight used in ''Kirby Super Star, except significantly more powerful and more difficult to avoid. He is defenseless whenever he charges up an attack, however. He parries many of Kirby's attacks and stays on the offensive at all times. Even so, his disguise form is considered by many harder than his true form. After he's defeated for the second time, Dark Meta Knight was destroyed when he shatters into pieces like a broken mirror. Kirby Triple Deluxe Dark Meta Knight makes a surprise appearance as the final boss of King Dedede's story mode. Trivia *Dark Meta Knight is the only suspected member of Kirby's species to be inherently evil - all other members and suspected members of Kirby's species are either heroes or vary between being villains and allies. *Dark Meta Knight wields a silver version of Galaxia. Gallery AM Dark Meta Knight.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Darkmeta2.png|Kirby: Triple Deluxe Darkmeta.png|Kirby: Triple Deluxe Sprites File:DarkmetaknightK&tAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Karuta3.gif|Dark Meta Knight's card in Kirby Super Star Ultra (Kirby Card Swipe) Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Villains in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Sword Enemies